Black Coffee and Cappucino
by KecoaLaut Blusukan
Summary: Hanya bayangmu yang muncul. Tergambar jelas dalam cangkir kopi ini. Menari dengan lincah pada pekatnya kopi hitamku. TaoRis Fanfiction YAOI. FIC GAGAL dari author sarap yang dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan Milad Huang Zi Tao


**Author : KecoaLaut**

**Pairing : TaoRis**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor(Gagal)**

**Disclaimer : TaoRis bukan milik saya! #kasian**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Garing, Gaje, Ngaco, Nyeleneh**

**Summary : Hanya bayangmu yang muncul. Tergambar jelas dalam cangkir kopi ini. Menari dengan lincah pada pekatnya kopi hitamku**

Vancouver, Kanada.

Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Menyusuri jalanan kota Vancouver yang tak pernah tidur. Malam telah larut, tapi Kris terus berjalan. Membiarkan kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya kemanapun mereka suka.

Udara yang semakin dingin terasa menusuk kulitnya. Kris menengadahkan kepalanya. Tetes demi tetes air langit membasahi wajahnya. Ah, gerimis. Pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Kris mengamati sekitarnya. Mencari-cari tempat berteduh. Di sana, di ujung jalan, ada sebuah kedai kopi yang masih setia membuka pintunya. Tak ada salahnya berteduh di sana. Sembari berteduh menunggu hujan reda, ia juga bisa sekaligus menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

Kris berlari dengan cepat. Memburu waktu dengan tetesan air langit yang mulai menggila membasahi bumi. Tepat saat Kris masuk ke dalam kedai kopi itu, hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

Aroma kopi yang memikat segera masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Kris. Seolah menggoda pemuda rupawan itu agar segera mencicipinya.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai. Kedai ini begitu sederhana. Namun, suasana hangat yang ada disini begitu kental.

Tak hanya sederhana. Kedai ini juga unik. Oke, ini kedai kopi, yang dimana seharusnya terdapat ornamen atau hiasan yang berhubungan dengan kopi. Tapi, tidak dengan kedai ini. Di seluruh penjurunya, di setiap sudutnya, hanya ada motif-motif panda yang menghiasi. Oh, bahkan Kris bisa melihat setiap cangkir yang ada disini bermotif panda.

"Selamat datang"

Kris menoleh. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda manis. Sang pelayan kedai kopi.

Kris mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama. Menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Harus Kris akui, pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Lihatlah parasnya yang manis. Bibirnya yang mirip bibir kucing yang seolah menantang untuk dicicipi. Kantung matanya yang menambah daya pesonanya. Tubuhnya yang seksi seolah menggoda dirinya untuk segera menyentuhnya. Ah, benar-benar menggoda.

"Silahkan duduk"

Ilusi atau kenyataan? Suara itu terdengar manja. Negitu menggoda. Layaknya desah kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan. Ah, tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kris?!

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghapus pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terlintas di kepalanya. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat di salah satu kursi di dekat jendela.

"Aku pesan secangkir kopi hitam" katanya tanpa menoleh

Sang pelayan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Segera pelayan itu menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Membuat kopi hitam pesanan Kris. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Pemuda itu segera mengantarkan secangkir kopi pada Kris.

"Silahkan" katanya tersenyum ramah. Membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat kembali ke belakang.

Entah dorongan dari mana, bahkan Kris pun tak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang pelayan dengan erat. Menahannya agar tak meninggalkannya.

Sang pelayan menatap Kris tak mengerti. Memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi, tuan?"

Kris mendongak menatap pelayan itu. Menatap tepat pada manik hitamnya. Mata hitam kelam yang memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Mata yang begitu indah yang mampu membuat siapapun akan jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan harus Kris akui, ia terjatuh dalam pesona pemuda ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris

Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Tao. Huang Zi Tao"

Suara itu. Suara yang terdengar manja tanpa ada aksen menggoda di dalamnya. Mungkin memang seperti itu suara pemuda ini.

"Aku Kris" kata Kris memperkenalkan diri. "Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Kris

Tao menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Memang kenyataannya ia tidak sibuk. Mengingat ia sudah beres-beres sedari tadi.

"Mau menemaniku mengobrol?" tanya Kris lagi

Tao terdiam beberapa saat. Terlihat ragu untuk menyanggupi permintaan Kris. Namun, mengingat ia tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, ia pun mengangguk

"Baiklah" katanya tersenyum. "Aku letakkan ini dulu di belakang" menunjuk nampan yang ia pegang

Kris mengangguk. Melepaskan tangan Tao yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sementara Kris mulai meminum kopi hitamnya. Ada esensi yang berbeda saat cairan hitam pekat itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Kopi ini berbeda dari yang lain. Begitu banyak esensi yang ia dapat. Namun, satu yang pasti. Ia merasa begitu tenang. Entah karena apa.

Tak lama Tao kembali. Mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kris. Meletakkan secangkir cappucino yang ia bawa di atas meja. Menyesapnya secara perlahan. Begitu menikmati saat cairan coklat itu membasahi kerongkongannya. Begitu nikmat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Tao setelah meletakkan cangkirnya

"Formal sekali" sahut Kris sarkastik

Tao terkikik geli melihat wajah Kris yang sedikit tertekuk. Mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Membentuk tanda 'peace'. Dengan cengirannya ia berkata, "Ayolaaah, aku bercanda"

Mau tak mau, Kris ikut tertawa melihat wajah Tao. Pemuda ini begitu lucu. Matanya yang mirip dengan mata panda begitu menggemaskan saat ia tertawa.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku memilih kopi hitam?" tanya Kris

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung. "Kau mengajakku bermain tebak-tebakkan?" tanyanya

Kris mengulum senyum geli. Pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu menarik. Apapun ekspressi yang ia keluarkan, ia selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Menurutmu?"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kedua pipinya menggembung lucu. "Mana aku tau apa alasanmu memilih kopi hitam"

"Hey, kau itu bekerja di kedai kopi. Harusnya kau tau kenapa pelangganmu memilih jenis-jenis kopi tertentu" kata Kris

Tao semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada permukaaan meja. Memasang wajah berpikir dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Mungkin karena kau kesepian" kata Tao

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seolah bertanya 'Kenapa-kau-berpikir-seperti-itu?'

Tao menyesap cappucinonya sebelum menjawab, "Hitam. Bagi sebagian orang merupakan warna yang melambangkan kesepian. Kopi hitam sering dipilih untuk melepas lelah sehabis bekerja, menenangkan pikiran, atau melepas rindu pada seseorang yang jauh disana. Ada juga orang yang memilih kopi hitam karena kenikmatan yang mereka dapat saat menyesap cairan hitam itu. Entah kenikmatan apa itu. Aku tak tau pasti kenapa kau memilih kopi hitam, tapi menurutku kau kesepian"

Kris mengangguk "Yeah. Kau benar. Aku memang kesepian"

"Kalau kau tak kesepian, kau tidak mungkin berjalan sendirian di luar sana seperti orang bodoh" celetuk Tao

Kris menegakkan duduknya. Sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Tao. Menggoda pemuda ini sedikit saja, boleh kan?

Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao. Menyipitkan kedua mata tajamnya. Bertingkah seolah ia sedang mengintimidasi Tao sekarang. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang poker face yang handal. Memasang ekspressi palsu adalah keahliannya.

"Kau memperhatikanku sedari tadi, hm?" tanya Kris dengan suara yang sengaja ia rendahkan. Bermaksud menggoda Tao.

Tao memundurkan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kris. Membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah, dan rasa gugup yang kentara, ia menjawab lirih. "Be..begitulah"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti. Segera ia menarik wajahnya. Membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mengibaskan satu tangannya. Dengan nada yang penuh percaya diri, ia berujar, "Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolak pesonaku"

Sementara Kris berujar dengan percaya diri, Tao mencibir dalam hati.

'Cih! Percaya diri sekali!'

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara setelah itu. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya gemericik air langit yang seolah menjadi musik pengiring di tengah kesunyian itu. Kris menikmati kopinya. Sementara Tao memilih menatap keluar jendela. Mengamati tiap tetes air hujan yang menuruni jendela kedai.

"Tao.." Kris membuka suara setelah terdiam beberapa saat

"Hm?" Tao menyahut tanpa menoleh. Masih enggan melepaskan pandangannya pada pergerakan air hujan di jendela.

"Sepertinya kau pribadi yang lembut tapi juga sensitif" kata Kris

Tao menoleh. Menatap Kris. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Kris menunjuk cangkir milik Tao. Secangkir cappucino. Dengan santai ia menjawab, "Cappucino yang menunjukkkannya padaku"

Tao menatap cangkir cappucino miliknya. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Tak mengerti. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagi para pecinta kopi, kopi yang kita pilih bukan hanya menggambarkan suasana hati dan kenikmatan apa yang akan kita dapat. Tapi juga kepribadian dari setiap penikmat kopi. Cappucino digambarkan sebagai kopi yang memiliki estetika tinggi. Cappucino sering disebut sebagai kopi yang anggun. Keindahan dan kelembutan yang begitu kental, membuat kopi ini mendapatkan julukan itu. Namun, kata sensiitif juga pantas disematkan pada kopi jenis ini. Saat kita mengecapnya, bukan hanya rasa manis dan tekstur lembutnya yang kita dapat, tapi juga rasa pahit. Rasa pahitlah yang menunjukkan kesensitifan dari cappucino itu sendiri" jelas Kris

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencerna penjelasan Kris. Pemuda bermata panda itu tersenyum kala memahami sepenuhnya penjelasan Kris. Menatap kagum pemuda di hadapannya yang bisa menilai kepribadian seseorang hanya berdasarkan jenis kopi yang dipilih.

"Yeah. Kau benar. Aku memang orang yang sedikit sensitif"

Kris tersenyum. Menyesap sekali lagi kopi hitamnya

"Apa kau juga tau kalau kopi hitam bisa menunjukkan siapa orang yang kau cintai?" kata Tao

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau itu" kata Kris seraya meletakkan cangkirnya

Tao mengangguk. "Kau hanya perlu memperhatikan kopi hitammu. Lihatlah. Bayangan siapa yang akan muncul, maka itulah orang yang kau cintai" kata Tao

Kris terdiam menatap Tao. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kopi hitamnya. Permukaan kopi hitam itu berputar dengan tenang. Setenang suasana kini.

Untuk beberapa saat Kris terus memperhatikan kopinya. Sementara Tao memainkan jemarinya pada permukaan cangkir kopi. Hingga suara berat Kris yang mengudara, menghentikkan pergerakannya

"Kau…"

"Apa?"

Kris tersenyum. Ia mendongak menatap Tao. Dengan suara yang lembut ia berkata

"Hanya bayangmu yang muncul. Tergambar jelas dalam cangkir kopi ini. Menari dengan lincah pada pekatnya kopi hitamku"

Tao terdiam tak berkutik. Ia tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ka-kau…bercanda,kan?" tanyanya tergagap. Tak percaya.

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah bercanda dalam urusan asmara, Tao"

Tangan kanan Kris terulur guna menggenggam tangan Tao. Masih dengan suara lembutnya, ia berkata "Apa kau tak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Aku percaya"

"Dan itulah yang terjadi padaku saat ini" Kris tersenyum sekali lagi. Masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan erat Tao, ia berujar

"Dengan segala keseriusanku, seluruh rasa cintaku, dan ketulusanku. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao menatap Kris dengan intens. Menatap tepat ke dalam mata setajam elang. Dalam hati ia menertawai pernyataan cinta Kris barusan. Ayolah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Dibanding dengan pernyataan cinta, itu lebih cocok sebagai ungkapan lamaran.

Hanya sekejap pemuda berparas manis itu menatap Kris dengan intens. Detik berikutnya, wajahnya berubah aneh. Ekspressinya tak terbaca.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Tao

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon.

"Menurutmu, kalau aku menolakmu, apa aku akan membiarkan tangan nakalmu mengelus seduktif pahaku sedari tadi, heh?!" tanya Tao sarkastik

Ewww~ rupanya wajah Tao berubah karena aktifitas tangan Kris di bawah sana.

Kris terkekeh pelan. Menarik tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi mengelus paha Tao di bawah meja.

"Itu pelecehan kalau kau mau tau!" sungut Tao kesal. Mata sipitnya melotot. Tapi justru itu terlihat lucu.

"Hey, aku ini kekasihmu, Tao. Jadi itu sah!" sahut Kris santai

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menerimamu!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"CK! Aku membencimu, Kris!"

"Yeah. Aku juga mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Ayo ke kamar mandi!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

…

…

…

…

Dalam pekatnya malam

Dihiasi gemercik hujan yang lembut

Di antara dua kopi yang mengepul

Ada cinta yang menyatu

FIN

Alohaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ Mamamiaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ #kumat

KecoaLaut is BACK! BACK! BACK! #dilemparbata

Oke, cikikiw. Comeback lagi dengan satu FF Gaje, Gagal, Garing, Ngaco, dan pastinya Nyeleneh (kalau ga nyeleneh, bukan Kecoa namanya xD).

FIC (gagal) spesial buat Kungfu Panda EXO, Huang Zi Tao, yang berulang tahun ke 20 (Umur International). HOREEEEEEEEEE! MAKAN, MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! #kumatlagi

Ayo, ayo! Make a wish buat anak panda yang satu ini #diwushuTao

Moga panjang umur, sehat selalu, murah rejeki, makin sukses, makin dewasa, tetep jadi kebanggaan buat siapa aja, tetep rendah hati dan ga sombong. Dan pastinya cepet nikah sama saya, dong! xD #dilemparKriskegot

Oh, ya. By the way busway bajay(?), kemaren siapa yang liat airport fashionnya Tao di Qingdao? Ugh, KECE, CETAR MEMBAHANA, ULALA BADAAAAAI MENGGELEGAR! DHUER! DHUER! #stress

Nah, jaketnya keren kan tuh? Keren kan? Oh, pastinyaaaa. Anak saya! *tepuk dada bangga*

Cuma mau ngasih tau, saya jual loh jaketnya Tao yang itu, sodara-sodara setanah air sebangsa EXOPlanet(?). DIJAMIN! Kualiats bagus, harga murah bersahabat! Dan pastinya TRUSTED!

So, yang mau beli, atau liat-liat dulu, yuk follow wufanshop atau add fb 'Wufan Shopeo'. Pertengahan atau sekitar tanggal 20an lah, kita bakal ngadain GIVEAWAY looh~~, hayuk hayuk siapkan dirinya! Mentalnya! Ranjangnya! Handycamnya! Toysnya! Hayuk siapkaaaaaaaaaan! (ini sebenernya persiapan buat apa coba? =,,=)

Oke. Segitu aja dulu cuap-cuap dari saya. Teteup ye saya promosi shop di sela-sela buat FF xD. Oke akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih. Atas kekurangannya saya minta maaf dan diikhlaskan, dan atas kelebihannya, tolong dikembalikan. #lah? #sarap xD

Regards,

KecoaLaut,

01052013

19 : 50


End file.
